Bella's Shower
by cullen96
Summary: One day bella is in the shower while edward is out hunting. He comes home from hunting earlier than expected. What dose edward want? my first story please check it out.
1. shower

**I dont own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderfull stephine myer.**

**This is my first fanfiction hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I was in the bathroom taking a shower, edward would be back home from hunting soon. Edward my own personal adonis I loved him with all my heart. But man i wish he would just drop all his stupid boundries. I mean there pointless i know he could hurt me but he never would. But all this fustrastion is starting to get to me. He says he wants me, and i obviously want him so so be a man and take me.

. this was so fustrating.

There was a knok at the door.

"I'll be out in a second cha imean dad'

"Bella love is me, can i come in"

I wanted to say do you even half to ask but i controled it. Barley so i seteled for sure.

I heard the door open and edward moving around.

* * *

**Sorry its so short. Tell me what you think good or bad if you want me to countinue any ideas for other storys or continuing this one i really apretiate it.**


	2. steamy

**All characters belong to steph myer i just play with them :)**

* * *

Oh my god. Edward was in here and I was NAKED. I had to remind myself to breath. Could this really be happening. I was starting to breath really hard, my heart was about to pop out of my chest.

Edwardn hearing this started to chuckel. That basterd he knows what he dose to me. Being the dork i am i asked him.

"What do you want"

"I just missed you baby thats all"

Baby what the hell has goten into him. This wasnt my edward. But im not going to complain i like this edward.

"Is there enough room for two in there"

"um....... ya why" agin bella try to be sexy for once this might be your only chance.

"I got _really dirty _on the hunting trip"

oh my gosh i LOVE this new edward.

"then i might just have to get you really clean" finaly sexy i think.

Did he just purr?

In one blink edward was in the shower in all his naked glory, His dick at full was HUGE i mean how was it going to fit in me when me finally had sex.

I finaly snaped out of my thought, was i drooling? Edward picked up the body wash i just got from one of my many shoping trips with alice.

" may i"

"yes you may" agin i wanted to say do you have to ask.

He poured some into his hand and suds it started messageing my breats. I could'nt help but moan. It felt so good.

"do you like that baby"

"god yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss"

"my name isnt god"

"yes edward i do"

"good then you'll love this''

And with that he bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

""

I started pulling his hair roughly if he was human it would have hurt. I felt a throbing aginst my leg. . Poor edward it looked like he was about to explod.

I reached down ang grabed his man hood. He growled

"Oh my god bella, dont stop''

He was panting now. I grabed him harder and started moving my hand up and down his shaft. He started bucking hard into my hand.

"Im so close bella faster please"

I did as i was told and it was'nt long before he started growling and roaring loudly.

In one quick move he had me pined on the shower floor.

"Bella i want you so bad it hurts. I need you. But im afraid i'll hurt you. You have to tell me when to stop." "promise me"

"Edward I need you to.I trust you,you wont hurt me. But i promise if i start to feel any pain i'll tell you to stop."

With that edward kissed me softly but with a hidden intensity. I felt his dick at my entrance. Just as he was about to push into. There was another loud knock.

"Bella what the hell is going on in there."

uh oh

* * *

**How do you like that littel twist.I promise there will be lemon later.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please review more it helps ALOT.**


	3. uh oh

**I dont own any of these wonderfull characters. I just play with them XD**

* * *

Shit i forgot about charlie what was i going to say? Oh dad im just about to have amazing sex with edward, but you that would'nt go down well.

Just then my cell phone rang. Edward handed it to me he was still on top of me. It was Alice.

"hold on charlie its Alice."

(bella=**bold ** alice=_**bold italics)**_

_**"bella its me pretend like your talking to edward"**_

**"hey edward whats up"**

_**"tell charlie that you think theres the huge wolves outside."**_

_**"also edwards going to take you to the medow later so dress comfy so say yes i'll go right now."**_

**"sure edward that sounds lovley i'll go to the medow with you."**

**"**_**ok i love you guys have fun buh bye**_**."**

**"k love you to bye."**

"bella what was that!!"

"i dont know dad but before i came in i seen a huge shadow outside the forest edge maybe it's the mutian wolves people have been seeing. Oh that means it's getting closer."

"calm down honey i'll go check."

"ok but be carefull."

"always am bells."

I heard his footsteps going downstairs. As soon as he did edward busted out laughing. This was definintly wasnt my edward but i loved this one.

"Edward that was'ent funny we could have caught."

" sorry babe but that was funny."

"i like that."

"like what?"

"that your calling me babe."

"well you are one."

Of coarse i blushed and he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Maybe we should get cleaned up then go to the medow then we can finish what we started.

Did he just wink at me oh. my. My heart started racing he chuckeled.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and to Ukeia who helped a littel on this chapter.**

**Keep on reviewing good or bad. Things you want to see or any other stories you want me to write. :)**


	4. oh uh alices pov

**I dont own any of these wonder full characters but the story is all mine **

* * *

**Alice pov**

I was sitting on the couch with jazzy. He was waching a documentery on the civil war. So stupid i think. I mean its so borind id rather wach the shopping channel. At least theres some excitment. I was rushed out of my thoughts when a vision hit me full force.

Bella and Edward were just about to do the nasty. When charlie heard edward roaring and growling. He came upstairs and said.

" Bella what the hell are you doing"

Bella being bella was going to say.

"umm errr nothing dad" He wouldnt belive it.

" That little prick is in there aint he'' and with that charlie busted the door down. And edward didnt have time to run out even at vampire speed. Because her bathroom had no windows. And charlie had his shot gun pointed right at edward. With that the vision ended.

I had to do something, When charlie shot edward and nothing happened we would all get caught.

So i called bella as i was dialing her number i had a vision that this would all work out.

(bella=**bold ** alice=_**bold italics)**_

_**"bella its me pretend like your talking to edward"**_

**"hey edward whats up"**

_**"tell charlie that you think theres the huge wolves outside."**_

_**"also edwards going to take you to the medow later so dress comfy so say yes i'll go right now."**_

**"sure edward that sounds lovley i'll go to the medow with you."**

**"**_**ok i love you guys have fun buh bye**_**."**

**"k love you to bye."**

Yes another problem solved now all i had to do was get the remote from jazzy.

Muhahahaahahahah

* * *

**Hope you liked it please comment more. Review make me and edward happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own of the lovley characters (i wish). But the story is all mine. Im sorry for all the spelling mistakes. Bare with me please.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward got dressed quick in his clothes and left to change, shower and get his car. I finised showering, so boring now without edward.

Just as i was about to get out and get dressed i got a text.

_Hey babe wear your bathing suit, how does a fruit salad and yogurt sound? Anything else you want?_

_Love,_

_Edward_

That was wierd. Even though forks was kinda hot today minus the sun why would i need a swim suit.

_Yes that sounds very good, why do i need a bathing suit though._

_love,_

_bella_

I dont think i have a swim suit, i mean forks is rainy and wet i did'nt need one.

_Top drawer on the left. have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Alice_

God i love that pixie.

_you'll see_

_Edward_

Man i hate surprises. I got dressed in the swim suit. It was a pretty light blue that i knew edward would love. I found some white short shorts and a blue tank top. I found some white flip flops i also found. Hmmmmm thank you alice.

I was about to go downstairs to wait when i got another beep signaling i got a new text.

_Dont forget a towle and underware. I love that outfit on you btw._

_Alice_

Crap i forgot about that. I ran to the bathroom and got a big blue fluffy towel and a very cute plain blue underware set, that i never seen put them in a forks draw string backpack. How dose alice get all this stuff in my room?

Just as i was going down the steps there was a knock at the door. edward looks good in shorts. He was wearing some black basket ball shorts a white tank top that fit perfectly to his some white nikies.

He took me bag and gave me a kiss that left me panting and wet.

When i was able to talk, i said bye to charlie and asked him if he found said that he did'nt but not to go into the woods.

Edward opened the door and walked to his side.

"You look so sexy right now bella."

"Same to you edward."

As we were driving edward turned on some rap. What happened to my classical music loving edward.

As right round blared through his asome car stereo. He moved his hand further down my leg.

(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Ke$ha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Flo Rida)  
Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control

Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa

I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's all  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you drink with all that goodie power

(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Ke$ha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Flo Rida)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down

(Flo Rida)  
Hey  
Shawty must know i'm the man  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Frank-a-lins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than Cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like da** it, I know you  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper

(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Ke$ha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Flo Rida)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down

(Flo Rida)  
I'm spendin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watchin they a**es go down down  
down down, down down [this line x4]

(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Ke$ha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down (x2)  
(Ke$ha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Wow edward was a good singer. I didnt know he even knew any rap songs let alone sing them.

I was looking out the window wondering where we were going. When edward said were here.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you think please review and ill let edward take you on your dream date =)**


	6. The Beach

**Sorry it took so long; I didn't know what to write. But I'm back now and sadly I still do not own twilight.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I looked at where we were it took my breath away. How could there be a place like this here? It was beautiful. It was sort of like La Push beach but with whiter sand. The water was extremely clear and there was a little building that resembled a cabin. But no one was there... complete silence.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! It's beautiful, I can't believe it."

"Yes, it is." But he wasn't staring at the beach like I was; he was staring at me.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Wha – Oh! Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you're acting so... possessed. What is up with you?"

He paused. "Well, the wedding is in a few weeks... and I thought maybe if you wanted to practice... we could. I know you want this, and you already know I do too."

I blinked, astonished. "Wow, Edward, of course I want you, but I'm having a hard time believing that you want me, too."

He scoffed. "How? You're the sexiest woman I have ever seen in all my 108 years. How could I not? All the male population at Forks High School wants you. I'm just the luckiest man – vampire – in the world that you picked me.

While Edward was talking I didn't notice that he was gradually getting closer to me until we were almost touching. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was full of love, but there was a hidden layer of passion in it. And I could almost feel he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

He pulled away. "So, Bella. What do you want to do?"

"Uh – I don't know. You brought me here, you should have a plan."

He chuckled. "Okay. How about we go swimming first? I'm sure you'll enjoy the water – it's not too cold."

"Okay, sounds good."

With that Edward led me to a table closer to the shore. He took off his white sweater and then his shorts. He had on a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. And he looked really good. He motioned for me to get undressed, and I hesitated before slowly undressing with a huge (possibly permanent) blush on my face.

He looked at me with a "I'm going to ravish you" look that sent chills up my spine.

"Oh, Bella," he almost groaned, "You look absolutely amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself there Eddie," I winked and giggled.

His smile turned into a playful faux mask of angry.

"Take that back right now, Isabella," he growled, slowly coming forward.

I smiled. "Never!"

He chuckled a flat laugh. "I guess I'm going to have to make you then."

He then had an evil smirk plastered on his face; I didn't like it. So I did the stupidest thing possible – I tried to outrun a freaking vampire. Not because I was afraid... it's just that... I didn't want to be tickled or anything.

Edward caught me in a flash and suddenly, we were in the middle of the water.

"That wasn't very nice of you, love," he whispered in my ear, "First you call me Eddie and then you try and run away from me. Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.

"You wouldn't dare," I gasped.

"Oh, but I would."

He threw me out of his arms and into the water, I hurled threw the air like bullet. When I hit the water, it wasn't exactly pleasant, the slap that connected with my body made me yelp. The water was warm, as promised. Edward sat about 50 feet away, laughing his ** off smugly. He was laughing so hard he didn't even notice we dive under water and swim over to him slowly. I threw myself on his back and he turned around so quickly that I wasn't even on his back – I was straddling his waist. I spit water in his face; he turned around so fast that the splash snuck some water into my mouth. Then he gave me a look that was priceless; I only wish I had a camera. It was a mixture of shock, amusement, playful anger, and lust. He glared at me playfully and I stared back, not even flinching. Then he broke the silence.

"Bella, do you want to eat? Or we can swim a little longer, if you'd like."

"Um, I'm kind of hungry right now. Let's eat."

"Sure love."

We swan back to shore – well, more like he swam back to shore as he pulled me with him. He wrapped me in a towel that was much too big for anyone. He sat me down on a blanket while he unpacked my lunch. The contents consisted of ham sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries. I ate my sandwich slowly in little nibbles. When I was done, he fed me a strawberry.

"Mmmmm! Edward, that is so good..." I moaned with pure delight. I didn't even care that I was making highly inappropriate sounds – at the moment, my life was this strawberry.

He smiled, holding back a laugh. "Glad you like it, baby."

When I was finished eating I was completely full.

"Now what Edward?"

"How about we go inside and freshen up, I'm a little dirty from the lake water." He winked at me.

I let out a shaky breath. "Okay." I smiled as he led me inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know what you guys are thinking, but I need something for my next chapter.  
Remember to review it makes me happy :)

Thanks to my amazing beta adorkable desire :))  
adorkable desire: HA! Don't listen to her. She lies. She's the genius behind this story; I just edit. :)

Sorry it took so long; I didn't know what to write. But I'm back now and sadly I still do not own twilight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I looked at where we were it took my breath away. How could there be a place like this here? It was beautiful. It was sort of like La Push beach but with whiter sand. The water was extremely clear and there was a little building that resembled a cabin. But no one was there... complete silence.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! It's beautiful, I can't believe it."

"Yes, it is." But he wasn't staring at the beach like I was; he was staring at me.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Wha – Oh! Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you're acting so... possessed. What is up with you?"

He paused. "Well, the wedding is in a few weeks... and I thought maybe if you wanted to practice... we could. I know you want this, and you already know I do too."

I blinked, astonished. "Wow, Edward, of course I want you, but I'm having a hard time believing that you want me, too."

He scoffed. "How? You're the sexiest woman I have ever seen in all my 108 years. How could I not? All the male population at Forks High School wants you. I'm just the luckiest man – vampire – in the world that you picked me.

While Edward was talking I didn't notice that he was gradually getting closer to me until we were almost touching. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was full of love, but there was a hidden layer of passion in it. And I could almost feel he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

He pulled away. "So, Bella. What do you want to do?"

"Uh – I don't know. You brought me here, you should have a plan."

He chuckled. "Okay. How about we go swimming first? I'm sure you'll enjoy the water – it's not too cold."

"Okay, sounds good."

With that Edward led me to a table closer to the shore. He took off his white sweater and then his shorts. He had on a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. And he looked really good. He motioned for me to get undressed, and I hesitated before slowly undressing with a huge (possibly permanent) blush on my face.

He looked at me with a "I'm going to ravish you" look that sent chills up my spine.

"Oh, Bella," he almost groaned, "You look absolutely amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself there Eddie," I winked and giggled.

His smile turned into a playful faux mask of angry.

"Take that back right now, Isabella," he growled, slowly coming forward.

I smiled. "Never!"

He chuckled a flat laugh. "I guess I'm going to have to make you then."

He then had an evil smirk plastered on his face; I didn't like it. So I did the stupidest thing possible – I tried to outrun a freaking vampire. Not because I was afraid... it's just that... I didn't want to be tickled or anything.

Edward caught me in a flash and suddenly, we were in the middle of the water.

"That wasn't very nice of you, love," he whispered in my ear, "First you call me Eddie and then you try and run away from me. Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.

"You wouldn't dare," I gasped.

"Oh, but I would."

He threw me out of his arms and into the water, I hurled threw the air like bullet. When I hit the water, it wasn't exactly pleasant, the slap that connected with my body made me yelp. The water was warm, as promised. Edward sat about 50 feet away, laughing his ** off smugly. He was laughing so hard he didn't even notice we dive under water and swim over to him slowly. I threw myself on his back and he turned around so quickly that I wasn't even on his back – I was straddling his waist. I spit water in his face; he turned around so fast that the splash snuck some water into my mouth. Then he gave me a look that was priceless; I only wish I had a camera. It was a mixture of shock, amusement, playful anger, and lust. He glared at me playfully and I stared back, not even flinching. Then he broke the silence.

"Bella, do you want to eat? Or we can swim a little longer, if you'd like."

"Um, I'm kind of hungry right now. Let's eat."

"Sure love."

We swan back to shore – well, more like he swam back to shore as he pulled me with him. He wrapped me in a towel that was much too big for anyone. He sat me down on a blanket while he unpacked my lunch. The contents consisted of ham sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries. I ate my sandwich slowly in little nibbles. When I was done, he fed me a strawberry.

"Mmmmm! Edward, that is so good..." I moaned with pure delight. I didn't even care that I was making highly inappropriate sounds – at the moment, my life was this strawberry.

He smiled, holding back a laugh. "Glad you like it, baby."

When I was finished eating I was completely full.

"Now what Edward?"

"How about we go inside and freshen up, I'm a little dirty from the lake water." He winked at me.

I let out a shaky breath. "Okay." I smiled as he led me inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know what you guys are thinking, but I need something for my next chapter.  
Remember to review it makes me happy :)  
**  
**Thanks to my amazing beta adorkable desire :))  
adorkable desire: HA! Don't listen to her. She lies. She's the genius behind this story; I just edit. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile guys but I was trying to think of ideas. I know that I suck at writing but if you check out my story could you review it just to give me your input. I still don't own twilight or it's characters but I've been trying…. :)**

Oh my gosh, I thought the outside was beautiful it's nothing compared to the inside. It had that old nice calming feel but was designer all at the same time. Once you walk in there's a fireplace with a huge flat screen TV hanging above it. The furniture was all white and there was hardwood floors. To the right there was a very spacious looking kitchen. The to the left there was a hall which I think led to the bedroom and bathroom.

"What do you think, love?"

"Oh my gosh Edward it's beautiful, I love it thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure, do you want to maybe take a tour of the bedroom?"

The way he looked at me with lust in his eyes and that crooked smile that I love, I got a little wetter, if he kept this up he wouldn't even have to touch me.

"Sure." Damn I really need to learn how to be sexy. Edward can do it so easily, but I have to sound like a bumbling idiot great just great.

He didn't say anything else just took my hand and led me down the hallway. The bedroom was the last door in the hall. The room was equally as beautiful, in the middle there was a huge king size bed with a light blue blanket and white pillows. To the right there was a bathroom and the room was accompanied with beautiful oak pieces.

Edward walked past me and went straight to the bed, he laid on his side with his hand holding his head up. With his other hand he beckoned me to come to him. I stumbled my way over to the bed and stood there looking at the pure beauty in front of me.

"Why don't you come lay down with me this big bed is pretty lonely " He winked at me.

I kneeled on the bed next to him.

"So mam what would you like to do now?"

"Um whatever you wanna do is fine with me."

Not even before I finished speaking Edward was on top of me holding himself up with his hands on either side of my head.

"Wow eager are we."

He chuckled at me. "Bella I've been waiting for this since I've meet you, so yah I'm a little eager.

With that said , he kissed with all the passion I think he held. "I love you Bella so much." He proceeded to kiss me along my neck were he stopped and sucked on my pulse point. "Mhmmm Bella you are amazing."

"Are you trying to kill me."

"Hahaha no silly girl I'm trying to pleasure you."

I heard a loud ripping noise the felt a chill. In one quick motion Edward had ripped the top of my bathing suite.

"Sorry I'll buy you a new one, you are absolutely beautiful love."

He had kneeled up on his knees staring at my chest. I don't understand how he thought I was beautiful I had nothing to offer in that department, I mean I wasn't flat but I was close.

After Edward took a moment to memorize everything on the top half of my body he leaned down and took one of my already erect nipples into his mouth, being overly careful of his teeth. His mouth was cold but still highly pleasurable at the same time. It felt so good, I couldn't help the small moan that came out.

"Do you like that babe?"

After he said that he slightly bit my nipple not hard enough to draw blood but enough that I felt it.

"uhhhhhh"

"I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled

He stopped toying with my breast and I slightly whimpered.

"Ha-ha, Bella what do you want me to do to you?"

I thought about if for a second then responded with something I never thought I would say.

"I want you to tongue fuck me Edward."

I'm very proud of myself I said that with full confidence and didn't even blush. It either shocked him or he found it sexy, because his eyes hot darker and he had a lustful look plastered on his face.

"Mhmm Bella your so fucking sexy."

Edward dirty talking if possible made me wetter.

He started to slowly descend my body leaving a trail of kisses. When he got to my bottoms he started going at an agonizing slow pace.

'Edward could you please stop teasing me I'm going to combust." He didn't need to be told twice he ripped my bottoms of faster than he did the top.

"Oh my god Bella you are so hot it's not funny, I fucking love you."

"Mhm I love you tooo."

"Well Bella I'm going to eat your pussy now."

I cant believe he just said that but I don't care, as he started to kiss my thighs.

"Oh Edward please."

Edward didn't waste any more time as he slowly licked my clit. I moaned out loudly as he stuck one of his long fingers in side of me. When he found his rhythm he added another and started nibbling on my clit.

"Bella you taste so goodd."

He curled his fingers and increased his pace as I started bucking into his face and moaning wildly.

"Mhm Edward right there don't stop!"

He quickly moved his fingers and put his tongue inside of me and rubbed my clit in circles with his thumb. As my moans got louder as his pace increased and he put my right leg up on his shoulder. Which made him go deeper and faster.

"Edwarddd I'm go-nna ccum."

With one more thrust of his tongue I was gone, I arched my back and moaned out Edwards name. When I was down from my high he slowly pulled out of me and hovered over me. He kissed me hard and I felt his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. Even though his tongue was just inside of me he tasted amazing, his tongue was soft and gentle but strong and fierce all at the same time. We broke away so I could breath and Edward looked kind of nervous.

"So was it ok for you?"

"Okay? Edward you just gave me the best time of my life of coarse it was okay, no it was more than okay it was fan-fucking-tactic."

"Oh really."

"Was it okay for you?" I blushed

"Bella do you know what you do to me?" He took my hand and guided it to a pretty big bulge in his swim trunks. "Bella this is all from you I want you so bad it hurts."

"I want you to Edward, but you're the one who said w have to wait not me."

"No Bella you were all to eager for that. But I'm trying to give you a little before the wedding I know we both want it."

I rolled over so that I was straddling his hips.

"We'll then Edward I guess I'm going to have to repay you."

"Oh really." He had a playful glint in his eye.

"Yes." I kissed him. "It's your turn.

**So what did you think? It's my first lemon so be nice.**

**Please review my story. know it's long but I got started writing and couldn't stop. But anyways I hope you at least like it.**

**~ Kayla **


	8. Edward's turn

**Darn I still don't own Twilight ****L. **

Still straddling Edward's hips I started kissing him and rubbing his chest. His mussels were so sculpted it was hard not to rub them. I licked Edwards lip silently asking for entrance witch he gladly gave. We started a dance with our tongues. Edward moaned my name and started to kiss me harder. I removed my lips from his and started kissing and nibbling at his neck.

"Mhmmmm Bella." He growled

I stopped paying attention to his neck and made my way down his chest, darting my tongue out every now and then. When I reached the top of his happy trail I kissed and licked from beginning of it to the top of his swim trunks while rubbing his thighs. He was groaning my name and I noticed that his cock was straining in his shorts, throbbing against my inner thigh.

The thought of him in the shower his dick hard and huge, made me lick my lips and grind down on him.

"Fuck Bella yes." He moaned loudly

"Edward I'm going to suck your hard cock until you cum in my mouth, okay?" He just moaned which I took as a yes and crawled between his legs. While looking at him I tucking my fingers under his swim suit and started to slowly pull them down. He locked my his with his gulped and nodded his head.

As I looked at his raging cock I felt myself getting wet. He was hard as a rock and it was all for me. I've seen a couple of penis in magazines and movies but nothing came close to Edwards. It was big, his bush was tamed and light bronze color, and it didn't look as gross.

I didn't have much of an idea what to do but I went on instinct. I took his shaft in my hand and started pumping him up and down, with my other hand I lightly rubbed his balls. By the way he was moaning and groaning I figure I was doing something right. I lowered my mouth on to Edward and he bucked into my mouth. The part that couldn't fit I continued to pump with my had and grope his balls with the other.

"Oh god Bella you feel sooooo g-good d-don't uhh stopp." He moaned and started to thrust his hips towards my face. And I moaned.

"Ughh Bella im im goanna cum!"

With one last pump Edward's mussels tightened.

"BELLA!"

And he released his load into my mouth. Edward tasted so good sweet, salty and kinda cold. I cleaned every drop of off Edward and took him out of my mouth with a loud 'pop'. I licked my lips and Edward attacked me, kissing my hard I was the one who had to pull away, stupid need to breath.

"Bella that was so sexy, you are so sexy."

Well I think all my confidence is gone because all I could do was blush ferociously.

"Babe don't get nervous that was one of the best things I have ever experienced."

"Thanks." how stupid was I?, he just told me that I gave him one of the best experiences of his life(and that's a long time…) and all I can say is thanks!

He chuckled "your welcome".

'Umm so what do you um want to do now?…"

"What's your top fantasy?"

"What!"

"What's your top fantasy?"

I blushed. "Umm I don't know"

'I'll tell you one of mine."

Hmm one of Edward fantasy this could be interesting… "Well I don't know if you can consider it a fantasy but to have sex with you in some sort of water. Like under a waterfall against rocks or something." I said, and woohoo! I didn't blush.

"Well that's would be fun, maybe we can try that out." he winked.

"Now its your turn."

"Oh well I don't have one so sorry." He gave me a apologetic smile. I didn't buy it if you lived for 107 some years you'd have some pretty vivid fantasy's.

"Oh no mister your not getting out of this now tell me."

" Ugh fine, Well to dominate you like tell you what to do and fuck your brains out, be hard and rough against the wall, on the floor, in the shower." he winked at me.

I cant believe Edward just said that, I never knew Edward could be dirty he's usually a prude. But I fucking loved dirty talking fuckalishious Edward, although I would never tell him that.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Umm yeah you think of some crazy shit when you're a 107 year old virgin." he laughed.

"Yeah I bet."

Edward grabbed me and started kissing me hard, what had gotten into him?.

"Bella I need you." He grabbed my hand. " Look at what you do to me." Edward was hard again, even through the thin material of his bottoms. Wait bottoms, when the hell did he get dressed! I was quickly brought out of my thought as Edward pressed his hips into my wet center.

"Mhm Edward."

"Do you like that Bella?"

"God yes." He had picked up a steady rhythm and I started to bring my hips up to meet his. We started to pant our bodies moving together it was one of the best feelings just me and Edward. That is until a damn phone had to ring. I sighed and went to get it. He pushed me back down and quickened his pace.

"Uhg leave it."

"Edwarddd."

The phone rang again. This time I knew it was Edwards.

"Stupid annoying fucking phones!" Edward laughed and got up

"I better get that or they'll keep calling."

"Do you have to." I gave him my bet pout. He kissed me and I think was about to start again. Then it rang yet a fucking gin.

"Damn it all to hell."

"Well I guess I have to get I." He chuckled.

In a second he had the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah were on our way."

"Ok see you soon."

"Love you to, bye."

"That was Esme turns out Charlie and René are at the house."

"Mom what's she doing in forks!"

"Well with the wedding coming up and everything she wanted to come up and spend a little time with you, so I kind of got her a round trip ticket."

"Aw Edward that is so sweet of you."

"Yeah well we got to get ready and leave, Alice made me bring you a pair of clothes, there in my bag on the floor."

I went over and grabbed the bag and headed into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and blushed when I realized I was still naked. I looked in the bad Alice had packed a pair of jean shorts and a forks high shirt that was red with yellow writing with a pair of white Nikes. I think I look cute in this, congrats to Alice for keeping it my style of comport.

There was a knock at the door.

"Babe are you ready?"

"Yeah just a sec." I quickly pulled a brush ran my hair and opened the door.

"Wow baby you look hot!"

"Thanks Edward, I need a pet name for you."

"I'm fine with Edward thank you very much."

"Well I'm going to give you one like it or not."

'We'll see about that."

Edward picked me and the bad up and ran to the car at top speed. He buckled me in and raced around to his side. We were driving I was looking out the window trying to get glimpses of the scenery Edward flew by. He grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Now the proper question is are _you _preparing yourself for you kick ass nickname?"

He laughed a hearty laugh. "No Bella I mean for our families."

"Oh that umm yeah I guess, how bad can it be? It's just our family's meeting."

I took in the reality of what I just said a lot could go wrong, Emmett's there for Christ's sakes. But I tried to calm myself it cant be that bad. Right?….

**Ok so I had a bunch of ideas in my head so I tried to make them all fit. And my story is blossoming into this. I want to make it go to the wedding and honeymoon ;). So anyways please read and review. Like it, hate it?. I should redo the chapter cut all the extra stuff im throwing in? Whatever you want just please give feedback it help a lot!**

**~Kayla**


End file.
